A Smile of Pain
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 Agustus, Stranger.  AU. Harusnya sejak awal dia memeluk Tatsuki. Mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukan memojokkan wanita malang itu dan mencurigainya seperti yang lain.


Shunsui Kyoraku coba meraih tubuh Tatsuki. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia memang ingin memeluk wanita itu. Tubuhnya begitu mungil. Bahunya yang kecil bergetar hebat. Dan sosok fisik yang seharusnya memperlihatkan ketaguhan seorang wanita, hancur lebur oleh air mata. Harusnya dia melakukan itu dari dulu. Agar dia tahu alasan desiran di hati yang selalu mengganggu ketika mendengar nama Tatsuki Arisawa. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah tidak bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya yang kekar tidak mungkin menaruh tubuh mungil tersebut dalam perlindungan. Dia menyesal harusnya dulu dia bilang, 'semua akan baik-baik saja.' Bukan memojokkan dan menuduhnya, seperti yang lain. Dia tidak lebih baik dari yang lain. Sekarang semuanya terlambat. Dia hanya bisa menatap tubuh tidak berdaya itu terbaring di sana sampai tim forensik mengijikannya keluar dari ruang kerja mereka.

**.**

**A Smile of Pain**

**Bleach by Kubo Tite**

**For BVF2 August, Stranger**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago.<strong>

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Tatsuki-chan." Orihime berteriak. Suaranya yang memilukan seperti raungan srigala tengah malam yang memecahkan kesunyian di ketinggian salah satu gedung pencakar langit kota Karakura malam hari

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Orihime! Tenangkan dirimu!" Tatsuki, gadis berambut cepak dengan sepasang mata coklat mencengkram erat bahu sahabatnya.

"Tidak, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah lelah Tatsuki-chan. Aku hanya ingin-," Orihime terdiam mengambil jeda, kepalanya tertunduk. "-mengakhiri semua ini."

"Jangan bodoh Orihime!" bentaknya keras. "Semua tidak akan berakhir semudah itu!"

Orihime menatap wajah lelah Tatsuki, sahabatnya yang paling baik dan paling mengerti dirinya. Tatsuki lah kekuatan Orihime selama melewati hari-hari terberat dalam hidupnya, kehilangan sang kakak, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Tatsuki adalah pelindungnya, dia menjaga Orihime dari semua ancaman teman-teman yang berniat menyakitinya. Dan Tatsuki juga alasan Orihime memanjangkan kembali rambutnya, simbol kekuatan, keberanian dalam hati gadis lemah itu untuk tetap tegar dan terus menjalani hidup dengan penuh tawa.

Sebutir air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Orihime. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh wajah Tatsuki. Dia selalu iba melihat betapa lelahnya wajah itu setahun belakangan. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat sahabatnya itu menopang semua luka-lukanya. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih kuat, bukannya terus bergantung pada Tatsuki. Dia, setitik pun tidak pernah bertambah kuat.

"Kamu kurusan." katanya. Orihime memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu. "Tidak seharusnya kamu menderita karena aku."

Tatsuki balas tersenyum. "Makanya jangan buat aku terus menerus memikirkanmu!" ledeknya.

Orihime tiba-tiba memeluk Tatsuki. Membelai rambut cepak itu lembut dan pelan. "Tidak, ini yang terakhir kali. Aku janji. Karena itu Tatsuki-chan. Teruslah tersenyum, dan ingatlah selalu diriku, Orihime, gadis SMA yang lugu dan selalu tersenyum. Lalu lupakan Orihime yang sekarang. Yang ternoda, penuh kebencian dan selalu memperlihatkan air mata," katanya di telinga Tatsuki.

Tatsuki balas memeluk Orihime. "Kau Orihime-ku yang polos dan selalu tersenyum," balas Tatsuki di telinga Orihime.

"Syukurlah." Orihime menarik dirinya dari pelukan Tatsuki sekaligus melepaskan lengannya yang memeluk Tatsuki. "Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar balkon yang hanya setinggi pinggang. "Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau hebat Tatsuki-chan. Aku menyayangimu dan berterima kasih." tangan kanan Orihime mengenggam pelan tangan Tatsuki. Lalu perlahan tangan itu tertarik dan dalam hitungan detik kedua tangan yang saling terkait terlepas.

Sebuah senyuman Orihime. Hanya itu yang dia ingat. Selebihnya, Tatsuki lebih memilih melupakan. Dan dia akan terus ingat akan senyum itu, yang baginya adalah awal dari semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit..

* * *

><p><em>Aku melihat dia mendorongnya. Wanita yang malang.<em>

Tatsuki hanya diam. Sementara seorang polisi mendorong paksa punggungnya menuju jeruji-jeruji dingin.

_Kejam, dia mendorong sahabatnya sendiri._

Tatsuki yakin dia tidak mendorongnya. Meski hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Orihime menggenggam tangannya.

_Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan! Padahal Orihime anak yang baik. Tapi temannya itu, seperti setan. Dia menyukai pacar Orihime yang tampan diam-diam. Aku tahu. Kami bertetangga. Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menatp Ishida, mantan pacar Orihime dengan mata penuh gairah. Dia pasti senang karena penghalangnya sudah hilang. Sudah dia bunuh!_

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Tatsuki tidak pernah menyukai Uryuu Ishida. Dia memang tidak pernah suka Orihime menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak SMA. Pendapatnya memang berlawanan dengan kebanyak orang pada umumnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai pemuda brengsek itu. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Orihime. Dan semua ketakutannya terbukti. Laki-laki itu tidak pantas untuk Orihime-nya yang baik dan polos. Dia sudah menyakiti Orihime membuat hidup sahabatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bawa dia ke ruang introgasi!" perintah Shunsui pada anak buahnya.

Tatsuki yang baru saja dijebloskan ke dalam penjara kembali di keluarkan dan di masukkan dalam rungan tertutup.

Orang yang tadi memberi perintah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar. Sedikit kumis yang belum sempat dicukur selama beberapa hari menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat bijaksana. Setidaknya dia jauh lebih tenang dari pada sekumpulan orang dari lokasi kejadian yang meneriakkan semua omong kosong di kantor polisi.

"Kata mereka, kamu orang terakhir yang terlihat sebelum Orihime Inoue tewas." Shunsui memperhatikan sosok mungil yang gemetaran di depannya. Dia seperti mati-matian menahan tangis. Tapi tetap saja sepasang mata coklat itu basah dan kemerahan. Sebisa mungkin dia terlihat tenang meski tubuhnya dengan jelas memperlihatkan sebaliknya.

"Bisa katakan, kapan dan dimana kamu berada sekitar satu jam yang lalu?" tanya Shunsui. Pernyataan para saksi sudah cukup jelas mengatakan kapan dan dimana dia berada pada waktu Orihime terjatuh dari balkon kamar di lantai empat puluh. Tapi begitu lah prosedur. Dia tetap harus menanyai tersangka.

Sepasang mata sembab itu menatap lurus Kyoraku, mengharapkan belas kasihan. Desiran aneh menjalar tubuh Shunsui. Dia seperti ingin menarik wanita di depannya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin membelainya dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak melihat Tatsuki seperti seorang pembunuh. Dia hanya melihat seseorang yang lelah dan terluka.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya." suaranya parau. "Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya! Untuk apa aku membunuh Orihime. Selama ini aku mati-matian menjaganya dari semua upaya bunuh diri yang pernah dia lakukan." Tatsuki terdiam. Dia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Aku yang salah Pak polisi." Tatsuki setengah berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dia mencengkram bahu Shunsui dan mengguncangnya kasar. "Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku lebih waspada. Aku lengah. Padahal dia mengengam tanganku. Tapi aku melepaskannya. Aku yang salah," jeritnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah!" Shunsui melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Tatsuki. "Namaku Shunsui Kyoraku dari bagian kriminalitas." Shunsui mendorong pelan tubuh Tatsuki supaya wanita malang itu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Mau aku ambilakn segelas air? Dan kita bisa ngobrol dengan lebih tenang."

"Anda sama saja dengan yang lainnya, Shunsui, Anda mencurigaiku bukan!"

"Tidak, saya memegang teguh azas praduga tak bersalah. Saya tidak mencurigaimu, Tatsuki, sebelum pengadilan memutuskan."

"Ada sudah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya," balas Tatsuki. "Anda menawari saya minun dengan tujuan mengambil sidik jari dan DNA pada gelas itu kan? Saya tidak bodoh. Saya tidak membunuhnya!" jawabnya lantang.

Insting detektif Shunsui yakin wanita depannya tidak bersalah. Dia tidak membunuh. Dan kematian Orihime semata-mata murni tindakan bunuh diri. Tatsuki hanya berada di tempat yang salah. Dan para saksi mata itu terlalu bersemangat menegakkan keadilan. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa di lakukan saat ini selain mengintrogasi Tatsuki. Menempatkannya sebagai seorang tersangka sampai semua barang bukti menunjukkan kejadian ini murni bunuh diri bukan perbutan Tatsuki.

Hatinya kembali mengalirkan desiran aneh ke seluruh tubuh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dialami Tatsuki atau apa yang telah mereka lalui selama setahun sejak kasus pelecehan dan kekerasan seksual Orihime yang menyita perhatian publik. Tersangka kasus itu, Uryuu Ishida, dinyatakan bebas tanpa syarat. Semua tuduhan yang dilemparkan oleh kubu Orihime dinyatakan lemah dan tidak memiliki barang bukti yang cukup kuat. Memang bukan dia yang menangani kasus saat itu. Juniornya yang masih minim pengalaman. Shunsui bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Orihime.

Tapi yang jadi prioritas saat ini adalah Tatsuki.

Dia hanya satu dari sekian banyak wajah asing yang Shunsui temui hari ini. Satu dari sekian tersangka yang akan mengisi kesibukannya selama hari atau mungkin berbulan-bulan ke depan. Wajah, nama, suara yang perlahan akan membuatnya terbiasa. Tapi hatinya terus berdesir. Dia seperti bisa merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan Shunsui ketahui arti desiran di hatinya beberapa tahun ke depan.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago<strong>

"Pak, kembali ditemukan mayat laki-laki."

"Letaknya?" tanya Shunsui. Ini mayat kedua yang ditemukan hari ini.

"Empat kilometer dari lokasi mayat pertama ditemukan."

Tiga jam yang lalu, ditengah tidurnya yang lelap, Shunsui harus terbangun oleh dering telpon yang mengharuskan dia menuju ke suatu tempat dimana seorang tuna wisma menemukan mayat seorang pemuda di tengah jalan tol. Dan sekarang mayat kedua kembali di temukan.

Shunsui dan rekannya bergegas menuju lokasi. "Perasaanku tidak enak." katanya.

"Semua kasus pembunhan berantai tidak pernah menyisakan perasaan menyenangkan," balas Lisa yang duduk di seblahnya. Mobil patroli yang meraung-raung melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan tol yang masih sepi.

"Tidak, kali ini berbeda."

Lisa, cewek berkacamata yang selalu mengikuti Shunsui kemanapun kasus membawa mereka, menautkan ke dua alisnya. "Teringat akan sesuatu?"

Shunsui mengangguk dua kali. "Mengingatkanku padanya. Semoga saja dugaanku meleset."

"Bapak sudah punya gambaran tentang siapa tersangka kali ini?"

"Tersangka ya," katanya mengambang. Ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Dua tahun lalu. Pada sosok seorang wanita awal dua puluh berambut cepak. Dia memasang topengnya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat tegar. Tapi Shunsui bisa merasakan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya saat itu hancur lebur. Lebih rapuh dari kristal sekalipun. Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, meski kali ini dia yakin hampir seratus persen pelakunya adalah dia, Shunsui memilih bungkam, sampai semua bukti-bukti mengarah kepadanya.

"Kalo ada sebuah nama yang terlintas di benak Anda, sebaiknya segara beritahukan pada kami. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari dia sudah membunuh dua orang. Entah butuh berapa banyak korban lagi."

Shunsui tidak menanggapi. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Coba hubungi mereka yang telah sampai di lokasi, apa mayat kedua adalah Uryuu Ishida atau Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lisa menoleh ke atasannya yang sibuk mengemudi. Dia yakin atasannya tahu siapa pelaku semua ini sejak mayat laki-laki berkulit gelap, bertubuh tinggi besar, Yasutora Chad, ditemukan. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tetap bungkam, sepertinya juga tidak ada tanda-tanda Shunsui akan buka mulut, entah apa yang ditakuti laki-laki yang selalu bersikap bijak tersebut kali ini.

Lisa akhirnya menelpon markas, menanyakan perkembangan terbaru seputar identitas mayat kedua. Dan dugaan Shunsui tepat. Mayat kedua diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Dugaan Anda benar!" Lisa langsung mengabarkan begitu telpon terputus. "Korban kali ini bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, ditemukan dengan luka tusuk yang sama. Dua tusukan pada punggung."

"Satu tusukan mengenai jantung korban?" tebak Shunsui tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan matanya dari jalan.

"Begitulah. Anda masih mau tetap bungkam."

Shunsui tidak menggubris, sekarang dia memecah konsetrasi menyetirnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke depan. Tapi lebih banyak dia fokuskan pada telpon selular warna hitam dengan layar sentuh. Sesekali dia mengetik sesuatu, lalu terkadang tangannya bergerak ke atas-bawah, atau ke kiri-kanan.

"Apa yang sedang Anda cari?"

"Kasus yang terjadi pada hari ini."

"Perlu saya tanyakan pada pusat?" Lisa menawarkan diri.

"Itu lebih baik. Lalu tanyakan dimana lokasi kasus yang terjadi pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan hari ini!"

Lisa kembali menekan tombol hijau dua kali. Dia menanyak semua yang diperintahkan Shunsui. Sambil menunggu sesekali Lisa melirik ke arah Shunsui. Laki-laki itu terlihat tegang. Tidak setenang biasanya.

"Ketemu," Lisa memecah lamunan Shunsui.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu ada kasus pemerkosaan dan penganiyayaan. Tersangkanya adalah dua orang yang ditemukan sudah menjadi mayat, lalu seorang lagi anak pemilik rumah sakit Ishida. Uryuu Ishida. Sesaui dugaan anda."

"Lokasi kejadian? Kita harus segera kesana sebelum mayat ke tiga ditemukan."

"Di bekas gedung rumah sakit Ishida yang sudah tidak terpakai." Lisa mengambil sesuatu dari laci dashboard, sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Dia lalu merentangkan kertas itu, sebuah peta kota karakura. Tangannya mengikuti sebuah garis yang tergambar pada peta. "Dua kilometer setelah gerbang tol berikutnya. Kita langsung ke sana atau mau menghampiri, memeriksa mayat Ichigo Kurosaki dulu?"

"Langsung ke sana! Semakin sedikit korban semakin baik. Siapa tahu kita masih sempat menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Dan sekalian minta bantuan. Terlalu berbahaya ke sana sendirian," perintah Shunsui.

Lisa tidak banyak bicara dan tidak banyak bertanya. Dia melakukan seperti apa yang di katakan Shunsui. Dan dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga saja ketika mereka tiba di sana, pelakunya telah berhasil diringkus. Kalau tidak, Lisa melirik Shunsui, atasannya yang harus turun tangan menghadapi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lisa tidak ingin itu terjadi. Terlalu berbahaya. Setengah tahun lalu, Shunsui mendapat luka tusuk di perutnya saat melakukan negosiasi dengan seorang penculik anak. Dan keadaan kali ini pasti tidak jauh berbeda. Kalo dugaan Shunsui benar, pelaku pasti sedang menyandera Uryuu Ishida. Dan proses penggrebekkan pasti berjalan alot. Kalo sudah begini, lagi-lagi mereka akan menunjuk Shunsui sebagai negosiator.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kondisi di dalam?" tanya Shunsui pada seorang petugas dengan senjata semi otomatis dan rompi anti peluru yang sudah berada di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu.<p>

"Pelaku menahan seorang sandera-"

"Uryuu Ishida?" potong Shunsui.

Polisi tadi hanya mengangguk.

"Sial, tidak banyak yang bisa kita perbuat!" umpat Lisa yang baru saja menanyakan situasi di dalam pada mereka yang berjaga dan melaporkannya pada Shunsui.

Shunsui menatap gedung terbengkalai enam lantai yang menjulang tinggi. "Dia mengurung diri pada sebuah ruangan tanpa ventilasi, tanpa celah sedikitpun."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita bahkan tidak bisa menempatkan sniper, di sekitar sini tidak ada bangunan apapun."

"Aku akan masuk!"

"Tapi-" larang Lisa sambil menarik lengan kiri Shunsui. "Jangan Pak, terlalu berbahaya, kita tidak tahu senekat apa pelaku. Kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam di dalam!"

"Dia hanya seseorang yang tertekan dan menderita, Lisa." Shunsui mengabaikan larangan Lisa dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Bangunan itu memang sudah tua dan tidak terawat, tapi tangga-tangga nya masih aman digunakan. Sesuai petunjuk yang didapat, Shunsui menaiki tiga lantai untuk sampai ke tempat di mana Uryuu Ishida disandera. Di balik ruangan tertutup yang hanya menyisakan sebuah pintu sebagai satu-satunya akses, berdiri lima orang petugas yang siap melindungi Shunsui jika keadaan memburuk. Ya tapi itu tetap tidak menjanjikan apapun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kalau pelaku membawa senjata api, bisa jadi Shunsui sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah ketika pasukan itu mendobrak masuk. Shunsui tahu resiko itu. Tapi dia tetap menawarkan diri sebagai negosiator. Karena jauh di dalam lubuh hatinya, dia merasa bersalah pada pelaku. Andai saja dulu dia mempercayainya, andai saja dulu dia memberikan dukungan moral, mungkin semua ini tidak perlu terjadi.

"Tatsuki," panggil Shunsui. "Ijinkan aku masuk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Tatsuki, kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku anggap kamu tidak keberatan aku masuk ke dalam." Shunsui menunggu sebentar, tapi karena tidak ada suara sama sekali akhirnya Shunsui memutuskan masuk.

Ruangan itu tidak besar, tidak ada jendela dan cahaya sama sekali, lembab dan dingin. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai mata Shunsui mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Di sudut kiri, Ishida Uryuu yang mulutnya dibungkam dengan lakban menangis putus asa, sesekali dia mencoba berontak. Tapi ikatan di tangan dan kakinya menahan semua gerakan Uryuu. Di belakang Ishida ada Tatsuki, pelaku pembunuhan, seperti yang telah dia perkirakan. Dia duduk pada sebuah kursi dan menodong leher Uryuu dengan sebilah pisau.

"Aku datang untuk bernegosiasi, kamu masih ingat aku Tatsuki? Kita pernah bertemu dua tahun lalu."

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya, tinggal satu tusukan di jantung dan semua selesai, apa kalian para anjing-anjing penegak hukum tidak bisa membiarkanku menuntaskan pekerjaanku!" bentak Tatsuki.

"Di sini terlalu gelap. Aku akan menyalakan lampu LED yang kubawa dan meletakkannya di dekatmu. Supaya kamu bisa mengawasiku dengan mudah." Shunsui melempar sebuah benda dari sakunya dan benda tersebut jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Tatsuki. Tatsuki memungutnya dan menyalakan. Sinar putih terpancar memberi sedikit penerangan sekaligus menyorot langsung ke arah Shunsui.

"Aku akan melepas jasku supaya kamu bisa melihat, aku tidak membawa senjat apapun." Shunsui melepas jas hitam yang dikenakan, menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Merogoh ke dua kantong celana, membuktikan pada Tatsuki dia tidak membawa apapun lalu berputar menunjukkan bagian punggungnya. Dia harus memastikan Tatsuki tidak menganggap dirinya ancaman. "Sekarang bisa kita bicara?"

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan!" tantang Tatsuki.

"Apa saja, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Mata Tatsuki menyipit. " Aku tidak sedang mencari teman curhat, jangan macam-macam atau aku akan menggorok leher ini!" ancam Tatsuki. Pisau di tangannya sedikit bergerak dan meninggalkan bekas luka pada leher Uryuu. Uryuu hanya mampu menjerit tertahan ketika benda tajam itu menyisakan rasa perih pada kulit.

"Ok, ok. Aku minta maaf," Shunsui buru-buru bicara sebelum Tatsuki bertindak lebih jauh. Dia diam sejenak, mengambil jeda sambil memperhatikan reaksi Tatsuki. Tatsuki sedikit rileks, dia tidak lagi menekan pisau pada leher Uryuu.

"Dua tahun belakangan pasti bukan masa-masa yang mudah bagimu." Shunsui kembali teridam, menunggu reaksi Tatsuki. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya mendengarkan. Jadi Shunsui melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu sudah banyak menderita. Mereka yang salah. Ini bukan salahmu. Kamu hanya korban. Tidak seharusnya mereka munuduhmu atas kematian Orihime. Kamu menjaganya dengan baik. Kamu sudah melindunginya. Tapi mereka tidak mau mengerti. Mereka yang salah. Kamu punya cara untuk melindungi temanmu, tapi mereka berpikir berbeda. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk memahamimu."

"Orihime mati gara-gara bajingan ini!" katanya sedih sambil melotot ke arah Uryuu.

"Ya, itu salah mereka. Mereka menyiksanya begitu kejam. Dan dengan uang mereka memutar balik fakta, menunjukkan pada dunia seolah-olah Orihime adalah wanita murahan yang sedang mencari sensasi. Bukan korban."

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Orihime sudah tidak ada di sisiku." mata Tatsuki sekarang mulai digenangi air mata.

"Tidak belum terlambat. Tatsuki, kamu tahu, bukan ini yang Orihime inginkan."

"Dari mana kamu tahu? Ini yang Orihime inginkan, keadilan untuk dirinya."

Shunsui memperhatikan sosok Tatsuki. Sosok wanita kuat yang dua tahun lalu coba dia tampilkan hilang entah kemana. Sosok yang penuh dendam yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam berganti dengan wajah penuh penderitaan dan kesedihan. Shunsui maju selangkah. Tatsuki sepertinya tidak peduli. Dia terlalu sibuk mengatur emosi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah. Lepaskan semua."

Tatsuki menatap mata Shunsui. Dia tidak sadar Shunsui sudah berada lebih dekat dengannya. Shunsui coba melangkah. Tatsuki melihatnya, matanya antara ragu tapi dia juga ingin. Dia butuh seseorang. Selama dua tahun ini dia telah memendam semua penderitannya sendiri.

"Kamu tidak akan terlihat lemah karena menangis. Itu akan membuatmu lebuh kuat." jarak diantara mereka berdua tinggal semeter, Shunsui tidak memilih mendekat, dia lebih memilih jongkok di dekat Tatsuki. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan keadaan sudah sepenuhnya aman. Tatsuki masih butuh lebih banyak ketenangan dan dia harus melepaskan semua bebannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia melepaskan sanderanya.

"Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari dulu. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku sama bodohnya dengan mereka. Tidak memahami penderitaanmu. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena butuh dua tahun untuk menyadari semua itu."

Kali ini Tatsuki tidak mencoba menahan air matanya. Dia biarkan cairan bening itu membasahi wajah tanpa berusaha menyeka.

"Kamu tidak salah Tatsuki. Kematian Orihime bukan salahmu. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan ini bukan yang diinginkan sahabatmu."

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Aku tahu karena aku yang mengautopsi jenasahnya."

"Apa yang kamu tahu?"

"Dia menginginkan kematian itu. Wajahnya telihat tenang. Seolah semua bebannya terangkat. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti sedang tertidur pulas itulah aku yakin dia pasti meninggalkan sebuah pesan untukmu."

"Kamu tidak berbohong?"

Shunsui menggelang. Sudah pasti dia berbohong. Dia tidak bekerja di lap forensik. Tugasnya lebih banyak mengejar penjahat dan mengintrogasi sambil sesekali melakukan analisa tingkah laku terhdap tersangka.

"Dia ingin kamu selalu tersenyum, Tatsuki. Dia ingin kamu bahagia. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu menderita karena dia. Karena itu dia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia berharap kamu meneruskan hidupmu tanpa terbelenggu olehnya."

Kata-kata Shunsui seperti membangunkan ingatan Tatsuki yang lama dia kubur dalam-dalam.

"_Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau hebat Tatsuki-chan. Aku menyayangimu dan berterima kasih."_

"Orihime tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Dia ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Dia tidak menginginkan balas dendam. Dia sudah melepaskan segalanya. Bukankah dia tersenyum padamu sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya."

Tangan Tatsuki mulai bergetar. Bahunya naik turun karena isak tangis. Ingatan bagaimana Orihime mengakhiri hidupnya. Detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Senyum Orihime. Pelukannya. Genggaman tangannya. Tatsuki masih bisa merasakan semua itu. Bahkan senyumannya sebelum dia menjatuhkan diri. Bagaiman mungkin dia bisa melupakan semua itu selama dua tahun ini. melupakan Orihime-nya.

"Lalu kenapa dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya, bukannya terus berjuang. Padahal dia tahu aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Aku akan jadi kekuatannya." tanya Tatsuki di sela-sela isak tangis.

"Karena dia mencintaimu Tatsuki. Karena baginya kamulah yang paling berharga." Shunsui beranjak berdiri. Dia mengambil selangkah ke depan. Tatsuki masih tetap menatapnya, tapi kali ini dia menatap Tatsuki untuk meminta jawaban. Bukan untuk mengawasinya. "Orihime tidak ingin terus menerus melihatmu menderita. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri penderitaannya."

"_Tidak seharusnya kamu menderita karena aku."_

Lagi-lagi sepenggal kalimat Orihime kembali terdengar di otak Tatsuki. Dia mulai yakin semua yang dikatakan Shunsui benar.

"Tapi dia tidak perlu mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. Aku tidak keberatan harus mengorbankan seluruh hidupku untuk menjaganya."

"Dia tahu itu Tatsuki. Justru karena dia tahu, dia tidak ingin membuat seluruh hidupmu dikorbankan untuknya. Orihime juga menderita. Dia bahkan lebih menderita darimu. Penderitaan atas ketidak adilan yang menimpanya. Juga penderitaan karena harus melihat orang yang dia sayangi ikut menderita karena dia. Itu jauh lebih berat, Tatsuki. Dan satu alasan lain kenapa dia lebih memilih mengakhir semua ini."

Shunsui mengambil jeda agar terdengar lebih dramatis, sekaligun bisa memberikan pukulan balik yang mampu membuat Tatsuki menyerah.

"Dia membenci mereka sama seperti kamu membenci mereka. Dan Orihime tahu, rasa bencinya tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dan semakin lama rasa benci itu berubah dari jadi dendam yang semakin kuat. Orihime tahu kamu juga akan merasakan dendam yang sama. Dia tidak ingin kamu memiliki dedam itu. Dia ingin kamu melepaskannya. Karena itu dia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya. Semuanya itu untukmu. Agar kamu tidak perlu lagi menderita. Agar kamu tidak menyimpan dendam dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan bahagia. Senyumanmu adalah kebahagiaan untuknya, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki menjatuhkan pisaunya. Dia bahkan secara spontan memeluk pingang shusnusi dan menagis meraung-raung. Menumpahkan semua beban yang dia pikul sendiri selam dua tahun. Betapa bodohnya dia bisa melupakan pesan terakhir Orihime. Melakukan perbuatan, membunuh, yang mati-matian Orihime cegah dengan kematiannya. Dia sudah membuat kematian sahabatnya sia-sia.

Di tengah-tengah isak tangis, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang memaksa masuk seiring dengan sinar mentari pagi. Beberapa petuga medis sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Uryuu Ishida. Dia berhasil diselamatkan karena Tatsuki baru berhasi menusuk punggungnya sekali. Tusukan yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada syaraf sumsum tulang belakang.

Setelah semua selesai, Kyoraku menarik lengan Tatsuki dari pinggulnya dan mengikatnya dengan borgol. Dia memilih mendampingi Tatsuki hingga ke kantor polisi seorang diri. Mobil patroli yang dia kemudikan melaju kencang beriringan dengan mobil ambulans dan mobil-mobil patroli yang lain. Tatsuki duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam. Air matanya mulai mengering, menyisakan sepasang mata sembab dan merah. Semuanya memang sudah berakhir. Termasuk dirinya.

"Maaf, aku lupa siapa nama Bapak."

"Shunsui Kyoraku. Panggil saja Shunsui."

Tatsuki menatap sosok besar yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaan aman langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya yang bergejolak terasa tenang. Dan dia semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Laki-laki kekar di sebelahnya telah menyadarkan dia di detik-detik terakhir. Tatsuki mensyukuri semua itu. Karena laki-laki di sebelahnya, untuk pertama kali sejak kematian Orihime, dia mampu tersenyum tulus. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengenang Orihime dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini dia kenang, penuh dendam, penderitaan dan rasa bersalah. Dan berkat laki-laki ini pula Tatsuki berani membulatkan tekat mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shunsui yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Tatsuki.

Tatsuki tidak peduli. Dia harus memastikan satu hal sebelum mengalihkan matanya. Sabuk pengaman dan tuas rem tangan. Shunsui memakai sabuk pengaman jadi penolongnya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi yang perlu dia lakukan adalah melepas sabuk pengan yang melindungi tubuhnya tanpa di ketahui Shunsui.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semuanya." katanya sambil menunduk sementara tangannya mencoba menekan pengait di sisi kanan.

"Tebuslah kesalahanmu lalu hiduplah seperti yang Orihime inginkan."

Tatsuki tersenyum. "Ya."

Senyuman Tatsuki entah mengapa kembali membangkitkan desiran aneh di hati Shunsui. Keinginannya masih sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dia ingin mengalungkan kedua lengan kekar itu pada tubuh Tatsuki. Dia ingin memberikan rasa aman. Shunsui tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Pak Shunsui, jangan alihkan perhatian Anda dari jalan. Akibatnya bisa fatal loh," goda Tatsuki.

Shunsui buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh maaf, kebisaan jelek. Partnerku juga sering ngomel mengenai kebiasaan satu ini." Dalam hati Shunsui merasa lega. Raut wajah Tatsuki terlihat begitu tenang dan apa adanya. Dia tidak sedang memasang topeng apapun. Dia tidak berusaha menunjukkan dirinya kuat.

Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu hentakan keras dari sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya dan sebuat benturan dari arah belakang, mobilnya mulai berputar. Lalu terjadi tubrukan lagi sebelum mobil itu berhenti.

Shunsui tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai melihat ke kiri dan mendapati kepala Tatsuki berlumuran darah dan matanya terpejam.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS!" teriaknya frustasi.

Beberapa rekannya datang menghampiri, mereka memeriksa keadaan Shunsui yang dibalas dengan bentakan, "Aku baik-baik saja!" oleh Shunsui. "Apa yang terjadi!"

Lisa yang lebih tenang memeriksa tanda-tanda vital Tatsuki. "Dia kritis." Lalu sekelompok petugas para medis membawa tubuh Tatsuki ke atas tandu dan membawaya ke mobil ambulans sambil memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Lisa kembali memeriksa keadaan dalam mobil sepeninggal petugas medis, berharap mereka tidak terlalu merusak TKP. "Sepertinya dia menarik tuas rem tangan. Dan melepas _safety_ _belt _-nya," kesimpulan Lisa setelah melihat rem tangan yang terangkat.

"Bunuh diri?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Mungkin."

Kyoraku menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke jalanan beraspal. "Kenapa! Padahal kupikir aku telah berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"Bukan salah Bapak!" hibur Lisa. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia siuman dan cukup kuat untuk diintrogasi."

Tapi harapan itu tidak pernah terkabul. Kurang dari satu jam telpon seluler Lisa berdering. Setelah mengatakan "Halo," dia tidak berkata apapun sampai sambungan yang singkat itu terputus. Dia lalu memasukan benda tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan menghampiri Kyoraku yang sibuk mencari bukti di sekitar lokasi tabrakan. "Pak, tersangka meninggal dunia tiga menit yang lalu."

otak Kyoraku langsung kosong. Hatinya kembali berdesir, tapi kali ini desiran itu meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Ternyata dia tetap tidak mampu melindunginya. Semua yang dia lakukan tetap sia-sia. Kalau saja dulu, waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, Shunsui memeluknya erat, menghiburnya, menguatkannya. Hari ini dia tidak perlu melihat tiga nyawa hilang dengan cara yang tragis.

Ketika otaknya kembali bekerja, yang pertama kali Shunsui ingat hanya senyuman Tatsuki. Senyuman pertama dan terakhir. Senyuman yang sekarang menyisahkan kepedihan dalam ingatan Shunsui.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>an: _baru kali ini ikutan BVF. Semoga ceritanya tidak melenceng jauh dari tema. Dan kalau Kyoraku dan Tatsuki pernah bertemu dalam cerita canon-nya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada panitia BVF2. Dan semoga para pembaca sekalian menikmati cerita ini._


End file.
